The present invention relates to devices for producing emulsions, suspensions and the like which can be used in a power generating industry, chemical industry, pharmaceutical industry, food processing industry, etc.
Devices for making dispersions and emulsions of liquids under the action of ultrasound vibrations are known. One of such devices is disclosed for example in Ivanov D. M. Fuel emulsions, M, Energy 1968, pages 67–68. The device includes a reservoir in which emulsification takes place and which is filled with a dispersion medium, for example oil, wherein inlets are provided for oil and also for water which forms a second dispersion medium and is continuously supplied to the reservoir. The device has a hydraulic vibrator formed as an ultrasound vessel. The ratio between oil and water corresponds to a desired content of the dispersion phase. The composition is converted into emulsion under the action of ultrasound vibrations produced by the ultrasound vessel. This device has however the disadvantage in a short service life of a resonating plate of the ultrasound vessel, since it is subjected to the action of high dynamic loads commensurate with a fatigue strength of the material. The device also does not provide a necessary degree of dispersion of fuel-water mixtures and their homogenuity, since the liquid located near the walls of the reservoir does not participate in the formation of emulsions.
Another hydraulic mixer is known, which has a housing with a nozzle formed as a diffuser with a smoothly expanding profile facing a screen, and with a whirling device installed in inlet pipes. It is believed that the existing devices can be further improved.